1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrow rest for an archery bow, and more particularly to a laterally adjustable arrow rest. The lateral adjustment of the arrow rest may be readily achieved in the field and without the use of tools due to the nature of the mounting of the arrow rest through the handle area of the bow. The arrow rest may be provided with adjustable spring biased plunger and return action along its lateral axis providing horizontal cushion to the arrow upon release. The arrow rest may be provided with adjustable spring biased rotation and return action about its lateral axis providing downward cushion to an arrow support portion of the rest by such rotation. The entire arrow rest of the present invention may be replaced in the field with assurance of correct positioning and alignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrow rest is generally secured to the handle area of an archery bow, and often includes a rigid notch or ledge which supports and guides an arrow as it is discharged from the bow. However, rigid arrow rests may introduce an undesirable vertical and horizontal force component to the arrow when the shaft and fletching passes over the arrow rest, causing an unwanted deflection of the arrow and damage to the fletching.
Flexible arrow rests which deflect both vertically and horizontally by spring action when the arrow passes over the arrow rest decrease this undesired deflection, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,074,674, 3,871,352, and 3,935,854. Spring biased arrow rests deflecting in a generally horizontal plane are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,956 and 3,828,757. Also, arrow rests may be mechanically deflected away from the arrow when the arrow is shot, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,659.
An arrow may travel laterally with respect to the bow if the arrow rest is not properly aligned on the handle. Prior arrow rests which may be laterally adjusted require the use of tools or are rigid rests, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,285,237, 3,871,352, 3,232,286 and 3,757,764. A spring-biased plunger for lateral placement of an arrow on a fixed rest is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,563.
Prior arrow rests have been secured to the bow handle area with adhesive, screws, or the like, and when replacement of the arrow rest is necessary due to breakage or wear, there is no assurance that the new arrow rest, even if of the same style as the old arrow rest, will be properly positioned for shooting without essentially complete realignment. The prior art known to the applicant does not suggest an arrow rest which may be easily laterally adjusted in the field with respect to its lateral position, with respect to spring bias of its lateral plunger action, and with respect to spring bias of its rotation about its lateral axis.